It
by Mirror of Dreams
Summary: I've made a mistake. And that mistake was choosing to love. Oliver x Lily Rated T for violence.


**Lily**

"Lily! Come down for dinner!" My mother called lovingly.

"Coming mom!" I chuckled, after reading a few posts on 4chan. I shut down my laptop and slipped off my socks so as not to slip and fall down the stairs. Slamming the door to my bedroom behind me, I skipped to the kitchen, as my mother had made udon today, one of my favorite dishes. That's when I saw it. A shadow, an unexplainable one, smack dab in the center of our table. "Mum…" I muttered, and when I blinked, she wasn't there anymore. And something wet fell on top of me.

Pushing it off me, I whimpered. It was my mother's hand. It was her hand, normal looking, up to the elbow where it was slightly shredded, blood pouring everywhere. I stepped back in shock. What? My head was spinning, throwing me off. I dropped my mother's arm, and as I fell back, pieces of her body rained from the ceiling of our house.

I wake up, panting, remembering that day. Yes,it actually happened. And my father has died that day too. I told nobody. Nobody. Not even the person whom I have watched from afar.

Everyone who I have loved has died. And I hated it. My parents, siblings, closets friends, etc. And people say I went insane. But soon, their blood was smeared o the walls too. I didn't even know who had done it, I was the only one around. I would blink, and their body would fall down dismembered. So I kept away from everyone.

So today, I go to school, and find a note in my desk.

_Please come to the roof of this school at lunch._

Oliver, my beloved was staring off into space while I started at him. I was afraid. Afraid that he would leave too. But, the strange part is that I liked it. I liked seeing people's bodies ripped apart violently like a gust of wind had shredded them into small bits and pieces. Sometimes I wish I wasn't this way, but everyone I had gotten close to was killed, or they pushed me away. And that made me sad.

And I just don't want to be alone.

**Oliver**

I stared out the window in an attempt to try and not stare at Lily. The one that i liked. Don't get me wrong-it's just that I didn't want to see her right now. Not after what I've heard. I could feel her gaze burning into the back of my head, and I heard a screech or a chair moving.

Lily moved and walked up to Kiyoteru's table.

"Kiyoteru…" She said brokenly.

"I want…" And she pointed at his pocket. Kiyoteru sighed and pulled out a wrapped candy and slid it quietly into Lily's hand.

"Now leave me alone, you monster." He shot a look at me, a warning look, like "Stay away from this insane idiot." Lily nodded her head and popped the candy into her mouth, sauntering off to go and bother another person. This time, it was my turn to go and bothe Kiyoteru.

"Oliver." Kiyoteru acknowledged me with a nod of the head.

"Kiyoteru. I need help." I rubbed my temples.

"Oh no, did that monster infect you." He said seriously, pushing up his glasses whilst staring at me with a sorry expression.

"Shut up, I know that you think that she's a monster."

"Gotta blend in with the crowd, man, gotta blend in."

I shook my head sadly. Well, he was no help. "I know… that you used to love her."

"Whatever," Kiyoteru scoffed, moving his head to one side so that I couldn't see his expression. Just then, Lily dragged Kiyoteru away by his collar and I was left alone. Great. I heard a bell ring far away, it was time for lunch. I headed to the roof of the school, hoping Lily would come here too, hoping that she had gotten my note and not blatantly ignored it.

"Hello." A voice came from the door, and I jumped, noting that it was only Lily, I relaxed.

"I-" I started, but I was sharply cut off by Lily.

"Don't," she held up her hand, "You cannot love me. Even if I love you." A small tear ran down her face as I stared at her in shock. This was the first time I had heard her speak in complete sentences.

"I have a problem. Everyone I come close too dies. I have to warn you before it's too late! I still love you. But I cannot accept you love, I cannot, I cannot-" She just kept on repeating the words like a robot, and then she blinked. Suddenly, it was like she was a different person. Her eyes were red, pupils dilated and small, maniacal grin on her face, not the blank face that she always wore. She ran towards me, and I could feel my body being tossed up into the air, and pain ripped through my body, and I couldn't see anymore. What was happening? What was-

**Lily**

I blinked and stood up, and I could see rain. The rain was red. Blood. It was raining blood. And I could see Oliver. In twenty different pieces. I've made a mistake. And that mistake was choosing to love.


End file.
